The present invention relates to a power-driven hand-held tool having a housing, a drive motor arranged in the housing with a motor shaft that defines a longitudinal axis, a workspindle that serves to drive a tool that can be located on a tool holding fixture of the workspindle outside the housing, the workspindle oscillating about a spindle axis arranged at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis, and having at least one battery unit that serves to supply the drive motor with energy.
A hand-held tool of that kind is known from U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 386,378. The described tool is a triangular grinder, which can be driven to oscillate, with a housing, a battery unit, a drive head and a workspindle that can be driven to oscillate for driving a tool located on the workspindle, the gear head, the housing and the battery unit being arranged along one longitudinal axis, and the spindle axis extending vertically to that longitudinal axis. The tool is located on the spindle axis outside the housing or the gear head.
Such oscillators can be used in diverse ways, for example for grinding or else for sawing or cutting. A usual range of oscillation frequencies is between approximately 5,000 to 25,000 oscillations per minute, a typical oscillation angle is between approximately 0.5° and 7°.
Hand-held tools of the before-mentioned kind provide a high degree of flexibility as regards their possible applications. The battery unit allows the hand-held tool to be supplied with energy even far away from all energy systems.
However, it has been found that vibrations may occur in such hand-held tools using a vibration drive, which may impair handling and long-term operation of the hand-held tool.